Access to electronic media, such as music and video content, has expanded dramatically over time. As a departure from physical media, media content providers (i.e., media-providing services) stream media to electronic devices (e.g., across wireless networks), improving the convenience with which users can consume and experience such content. As part of the service they provide and to assist users in having a positive user experience, media content providers track and process user data in an attempt to understand user preferences, and ultimately to provide relevant content personalization.